Moral Antichrist
by UniqueByondBleif
Summary: A nameless can can dancer explains what she feels really happened at the moulin rouge and her feelings on Satine


disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah, etc....  
  
Note: this is my first ever fanfiction, so please be fairly kind, but also, please review, I would love to hear critiques, oh yeah, and this story is not a happy one, but believe me, most of what I wrote in here is the opposite of how I feel about the movie! Just sometimes you get a little dark feeling and I felt I should write mine down, haha, enjoy. Oh yeah, and I didnt write any of this in paragraphs, becuase I feel that this character would not care or take the time to do so.  
  
Moral Antichrist  
  
Ahh "The Moulin Rouge", I swear, if I hear about that book one more time, I might just have to kill myself. Oh, of course I've read it, every true "bohemian" has, its all they ever talk about for Christ's sake. Oh yes, the story written by the poor English writer who came into the dirty underworld and fell in love with the beautiful and magical Satine, only to have their love crushed in the end by her dying. How utterly melodramatic can you get? Now you may be asking what the hell I would know about all this, and what right do I have to say anything at all, well, I was there too. Oh yes, I was there for it all, mind you, I was stuck in the shadows always, no one ever payed any attention to me, but that didn't keep me from witnessing the true story read by all the bohemians, and I can tell you straight off its not as good of a story as its made up to be. What did touluse say to me one day? Oh yes, "we must always keep the memory of Satine alive in us, and now with Christian's book, we can" If you ask me, it should all be forgotten. I hear the poor writer is a broken man now. They say he never goes out of his garret, and if he's gained anything since the day she died, its only touluse's disgusting drinking habits. Well, serves him right I believe. What did he think was going to happen in the end? How naive was he? If I pity him at all, its not for his loss, its for the fact that he is an utter and complete fool. How many times did I hear him spout those insipid words "beauty, freedom, truth, and above all, love" what a load of crap. And he himself didn't even live by those ideals, no, he fell in love with Satine. And though every bohemian may feel differently, she didn't have a bit of truth, or beauty, or freedom, or love in her, why Christian never saw it I don't know. I guess he wouldn't let himself. But back to Satine, ahh yes, Satine, what a bitch. She had no beauty, maybe on the outside she was beautiful, but it was completely marred by the fact that she was a dark and twisted soul on the inside. I don't know how no one else saw it, I clearly could. And freedom, she had no freedom in her either. She always spoke of how the could never leave the Moulin Rouge and how it was her home, well, how hard is it to just use your legs to walk out of a place? She could have left with Christian at any time had she really wanted to, but no, I don't believe she really did. Now I'll move onto truth, oh yes, truth, that's a big one. Satine had no truth to her. All she was, was a twisted spiral of lies, and you would think at least, that to the only man who truly loved her for herself, she could sustain from lying to him if anyone, but no, she lied to him plenty. She didn't even tell him she was dying. And she lied to the duke as well. She never should have done that, look what it got her, she made him believe that she loved him, and just look what she gained by that. and when all her lies began to turn against her, what did she do? She told another, another lie. She told the poor boy that she was staying with the duke. Now I have never been in love, and im sure I never will, but that must have crushed his little heart, I would have loved to watch his face as she told him that she was staying with the duke, it must have been a splendid site to see. It seemed amazing to the many bohemians that Satine could manage to be so cruel to the man she loved, "she must have been a better actress that we all gave her credit for" they used to say. No, when she broke his heart, she wasn't acting at all, because she didn't really love him. Ahh, love, the last word if the ideals that I need to explain. Yes, of all of the ideals, Satine especially had no love in her. If she had truly loved that poor boy, she never could have told him that they needed to end it, now mind you, she did give in, but it was all to amuse herself, And if she truly loved him, she never could have told him that she as staying with the duke. No, Satine never loved Christian, and I can honestly say I believe it above all else. At the end of Spectacular Spectacular, she could have let him just pay her and walk off the stage and out of his pain forever. But who wants to die all alone or in the arms of the duke? No, she decided to string him along a little farther just so she could have the dramatic death scene all actresses dream of, it didn't matter if int he end it hurt the poor boy more, no, not at all. I must admit, it was a good death scene, it was like she had planned the whole thing out in her head. And she got her wish, she died in the arms of a person who could bring pity to the hearts of even the coldest person, I should know, even I cried a little that night, but I really don't know why. I felt nothing for either of them, I think I did it just so I wouldn't feel left out. But through my false tears, I noticed that Satine did not look sad at all when she died, no, how could she be, she got a death scene that made her look like a saint, and it must have been nice for her to know that she had the power to break someone's heart twice in one day. That poor stupid boy had no idea what she was doing to him the entire time, and im sure he still doesn't know. Still, to everyone else, "The Moulin Rouge" is the greatest love story of the ages, filled with everything that the bohemians ever believed in, but to me, its just the story of the pennyless young idiot who fell in love with his moral Antichrist. 


End file.
